Tras la habitación
by MeikoMei
Summary: Jotaro y compañía acaban de llegar a Singapur. Mientras Polnareff está siendo atacado por Devo, ¿qué podría estar sucediendo en la habitación de Jotaro y Kakyoin? [JotaroxKakyoin, basado en el capítulo 8 de Stardust Crusaders]


_Lali-ho~ Este es mi primer JotaKak y, aunque me he leído millones de fics y doujinshis de ellos, aún no sé muy bien cómo hacer a los personajes ;3; Aún así, espero que os guste este mierdi-fic :3_

 _Está basado en la tercera parte (Stardust Crusaders), después de que Jotaro y los demás conocieran a Ann (o Anne, me gusta más sin la e) y sería lo que ocurriría de verdad tras la habitación de Jotaro y Kakyoin (siempre me lo imaginé así ewe)_

 _¡Comienza la historia~!_

* * *

Nuestro pequeño grupo de héroes, formado por Jean Pierre Polnareff, Muhammad Abdul, Kakyoin Noriaki, Joseph Joestar y Jotaro Kujo, junto a Ann, la niña que habían salvado de dos stands, habían llegado a Singapur, donde fueron en busca de un hotel. Al haber demasiados huéspedes, tenían que alojarse en habitaciones separadas, por lo que tenían que distribuir los cuartos.

-Señor Joestar, ya que somos estudiantes, Jotaro y yo compartiremos una habitación- dijo el joven de cabello rojo al hombre mayor con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y la mano en el pecho.

-Opino lo mismo, Kakyoin- asintió el anciano, colocándose mejor el sombrero que llevaba puesto- Entonces yo dormiré con Abdul y Polnareff con Ann. Todo perfecto, ¿no?

-¡Ni loca! ¡No me quedaré con él- exclamó la niña, bastante enojada y comenzó a hacerle gestos de burla al francés, quien solo frunció el ceño y resopló.

-Es una niña, pero creo que sigue siendo una señorita...- murmuró Joseph, girándose después hacia la recepcionista- ¿Podrían ser cuatro habitaciones?- la chica asintió y les hizo entrega de cuatro llaves.

-Pensaba que me pondrían con Jotaro...- susurró la pequeña de cabello oscuro, algo decepcionada y siendo solo escuchada por el oji morado, el cual solo siguió sonriendo.

El joven de cabello plateado agarró su llave y metió prisa a los demás, diciendo que tenía muchas ganas de descansar y de ducharse. Todos asintieron y el japonés de cabello negro puso la mano en su gorra para colocarla, dar un pequeño suspiro y murmurar su típica frase.

-Yare yare daze…

Cada uno se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto. El oji verde, nada más entrar, se sentó en la cama que desde ese instante sería de su propiedad y se quitó la gorra para peinarse el cabello y dar un suspiro.

El chico de uniforme verde cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave y se dirigió al más alto para sentarse sobre su regazo, rodeando su cadera con sus piernas y pasando los brazos tras su nuca.

-Creo que ya sé por qué querías compartir cuarto conmigo, Kakyoin…- dijo el pelinegro con su voz seria de siempre, aunque con un ligero toque pervertido, dirigiendo sus manos y rostro al cuello del menor. Le desabrochó la parte superior del traje y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-Nng…- jadeó el oji morado, cerrando los ojos y acariciando el cabello del chico de uniforme negro- Es que… no lo hemos hecho desde... que salimos de Hong Kong, Jotaro- dijo con un poco de dificultad al respirar. Dio un gemido algo largo cuando el oji verde le mordió cerca de la zona de la clavícula.

-Kakyoin, te conozco. ¿Seguro que es solo por eso?- le susurró desabrochando lo que quedaba de su chaqueta y lamiendo su hombro derecho, escuchando atentamente los sonidos que soltaba el pelirrojo.

-E-Esto…- murmuró abriendo los ojos, pero para desviar la mirada, ligeramente ruborizado- No ha pasado nada, es solo que…

-Solo que…- el nipón mayor lo incitó a seguir a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar su cadera.

-M-Me siento raro cuando estás con Ann…- susurró escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Jotaro, quien solo dio un suspiro que pareció una risita.

-No me digas que estás celoso de una cría, Kakyoin- dijo algo burlón. El oji morado se puso tan rojo como su cabello y apartó el rostro de su cuello para mirar al pelinegro a los ojos.

-¡N-No es verdad!- exclamó algo nervioso. No le gustaba admitir que le molestaba un poco que el oji verde estuviera más rato con la niña que los acompañaba que con él, pero no la podía culpar, ella no tenía ningún stand para poder protegerse. Aunque Kakyoin si había notado que la pequeña le tenía mucho afecto al japonés desde que la salvó de Dark Blue Moon y de Strenght, no sabía si por ser su "guardaespaldas" o, simplemente, porque le parecía muy atractivo, como a todas las chicas.

-Kakyoin- lo llamó el mayor, haciendo que el otro volviera al mundo real- Sabes que no me atraen las chicas que siempre están acosándome, y tampoco soy un pedófilo como para poder estar con la cría- ante ese comentario, el pelirrojo quiso dar una pequeña risa, pero no lo hizo.

-Pero no puedo evitarlo, Ann está muy apegada a ti y se ve a distancia que estás empezando a gustarle- dijo un poco molesto y desvió la mirada, mostrando sin querer sus celos.

El pelinegro hizo algo que sorprendió al oji morado: se rió. Pensó que se estaría burlando de él y agachó la cabeza, aún más avergonzado.

-Kakyoin- volvió a llamarle, pero esta vez sujetándole del mentón para que le mirara- ¿Qué no entiendes de que eres mío?

El nombrado se sonrojó hasta las orejas al recordar la última vez que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, cuando el oji verde, mientras estaban haciéndolo, lo marcó de su propiedad. Aún tenía en su hombro izquierdo la prueba de aquel acto: un chupetón que, de no ser por el uniforme, cualquier persona sería capaz de verlo.

El pelirrojo no respondió, sino que después de unos segundos de silencio, acercó su rostro al del más alto y le besó, todavía ruborizado. Jotaro no tardó nada en corresponder al beso y quitó la chaqueta del menor para tirarla por algún lugar del dormitorio y acariciar todo su cuerpo con sus manos.

* * *

 _Sigue sin gustarme mucho como me quedó T3T Pero bueno..._

 _Si os ha gustado este fic, un votito y un comentario me haría muy feliz :)_

 _Si no, lo siento mucho :( Intentaré mejorar._

 ** _P.D.: Si hay como mínimo tres reviews, haré una segunda parte que será lemon ewe_**


End file.
